yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Reputation
Reputation is a key element in Yandere Simulator. It determines what types of interactions you can do with other students. The reputation meter can be found on the bottom-left of the HUD. When your reputation is high, students will let their guard down around you. When your reputation is low, students will be nervous and more cautious around you. Reputation will increase/ decrease during gossiping periods (depending on your previous actions around the other students). Students will gossip three times throughout the day: during homeroom, after lunch time, and after they go home, which is why your reputation won't increase until after a gossiping period. You will find numbers showing where your reputation will increase/decrease to after gossiping. Neutral Reputation You will start the game with neutral reputation, as it is your first day of school. As the name suggests, nothing good and nothing bad happens from having a neutral reputation. Students will be friendly but not do favors for you, and you won't be treated badly. Good Reputation A good reputation can only be generated so far by complimenting other students. The compliments only boost your reputation by two points per student per day. YandereDev says in a later build you will be able to fetch items for students for a bigger reputation award. If you have a good reputation, more interactions will be available to you, such as asking a favor of a student. You can bring a student to somewhere by asking him/her to follow you. You are only allowed to compliment a student once per day as if you compliment them more that once, they would realize that you're only pretending to be nice. Bad Reputation A bad reputation results from students seeing you doing suspicious things, such as murder, walking around with a weapon, dragging a corpse, having a bloodstained uniform, or being visibly insane. It can also be caused by students seeing you taking panty shots. You can get half of your reputation back by apologizing. Wearing the Kawaii Moe Shimapan will give Yandere-chan more reputation points back when apologizing. In the September 1st update, insane maniacal cackling will draw attention to you, which will cause people to notice you and damage your reputation. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/638013505208107008 Your reputation will drop more harshly when the School Atmosphere is low. Students are more paranoid in the game, thus they will judge you more. Senpai cannot accept your love confession if your reputation is too low. Rival Reputation It is confirmed that when you have a rival in the game, she will also have a reputation meter. If her reputation level drops to -100 Senpai will not accept her love confession, and if it reaches -150, she will commit suicide. This will be one of the few ways to win the game without much bloodshed. Gaining Repuation *'Complimenting Students:' This is the only way so far to gain reputation. It increases your reputation by 2 points. Wearing the Sweet Strawberry Panties will help increase the reputation points when complimenting. *'Retrieving Items:' YandereDev said he would like to implement this idea. Loosing Reputation *'Having a weapon:' Decreases your reputation by 8 points, 20 points if School Atmosphere is low. *'Being Insane:' Decreases reputation by 10 points. *'Covered in blood:' Decreases reputation by 10 points. Wearing the White Panties will help decrease the reputation penalty. Category:Game Mechanics